


Vital Essence

by VenatorNoctis



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gangbang, Healing Sex, M/M, Magical Energizing Cock, PWP, Porn Logic, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 21:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenatorNoctis/pseuds/VenatorNoctis
Summary: "We have been informed that there is a way for us to help you more quickly regain the strength you lose through overuse of magic." He's gotta be uncomfortable; he sounds more stuffy than usual. "But it would require us to provide you with, ah, vital essence.""Don't sugar-coat it," Gladio says. "He's a big boy, he can handle the idea."





	Vital Essence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marmolita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/gifts).



> I started this back when smutswap was still running, and forgot to take into account how tricky it is to get all the moving parts to work in a foursome. So here it is, somewhat late but still warm and sticky and, hopefully, welcome.

Cor takes Gladio aside when the preparations are underway for Noct's trip. "Something you need to know about the kings of Lucis and the use of magic," he says. "Something nobody talks about, but you might need to know it in an emergency."

"I'll do whatever it takes," Gladio says. "I'm listening."

Cor tells him.

*

Gladio comes to find Ignis the night before they leave Insomnia. "I don't want to be the only one who knows about this," he says. "It might be important for Noct's safety, and besides, it'd be weird for him not to have any options."

"Noct's safety is of paramount importance," Ignis says. "You have my attention."

Gladio explains.

*

Iggy pulls Prompto aside on their first night out, when they're camping at their very first haven. "This may not come up, if we are fortunate, but depending on fortune is bad strategy, and I would like to know in advance if we can turn to you if Noct needs this particular form of assistance."

"Dude, he's my best friend," Prompto says. "Just let me know what he needs."

Iggy lets him know.

*

They tell Noctis about it the first time he overextends himself using magic on a hunt. He's so tired when they get back to camp that he's nodding off into his sandwich even though it's one of his favorites.

"Hey," Prompto says, "you guys think this is a situation that calls for trying the thing?"

When Noctis squints at him in confusion, Ignis clears his throat fussily and explains, "We have been informed that there is a way for us to help you more quickly regain the strength you lose through overuse of magic." He's gotta be uncomfortable; he sounds more stuffy than usual. "But it would require us to provide you with, ah, vital essence."

"Don't sugar-coat it," Gladio says. "He's a big boy, he can handle the idea. By 'vital essence' Iggy means 'come.'"

"Only if you want, though!" Prompto adds.

"Of course," Ignis says. "You _will_ recover on your own, just more slowly, so if you find the idea unattractive—"

"You're offering to have sex with me?" Noctis says, because he thinks that's what they're saying but he must just be too tired to make sense of anything.

"Well, yeah," Gladio says, like it's obvious and sort of annoying to have to admit.

"You know we're here to provide for anything you need," Ignis says, with just a little emphasis on _anything_.

"Cool," Noctis says.

*

He does his best not to take advantage, he really does. It's just that it's kind of awesome to be able to get laid with his hot friends basically any time he gets the urge. And they make it so _easy_. "Feel so sluggish," he complains in the morning, and they'll... draw straws or something, Ignis probably has a schedule made up, and he'll have somebody in bed with him that night. But they're all having fun giving it to him, right?

It's a good system.

*

They shouldn't have gone down into the ruined tower.

It looked promising. Records suggested there might be a royal arm there. Being only able to get into it at night was weird and probably should have been a warning sign but there wasn't anything else in the area that seemed out of their league. It looked like such a good chance to power up Noctis' arsenal.

He can't even walk as they flee from the daemons that waited a few levels down. The absolute last of his strength went into converting the elixirs that kept Ignis and Gladio on their feet as they fled, and now he's being carried out in Gladio's arms, dizzy and trembling. Prompto fires shots behind them as they run, slowing the daemons down.

They burst out of the last stairwell into open air, the smell of damp green vegetation instead of cold dry stone. It's still dark. Something roars in the distance.

"Back to the haven," Ignis orders.

"On it," Gladio says, already vaulting over fallen stone away from the tower doors.

It's not far from there to the nearest haven, where they'd set up camp earlier. Noctis doesn't think he's conscious for the whole trip back, though; the tower is glowing red when he closes his eyes and the haven runes are glowing blue when he opens them, and it feels like he barely blinked.

"So wrecked," he complains, and he hates the way his voice sounds, thin and shaky.

"Yeah," Gladio says, that grim way he has when he's worried. He sets Noctis down carefully in front of the campfire.

"We got you, buddy, it's gonna be okay," Prompto says. He wraps an arm around Noctis' shoulders, like they're tag-teaming, and Gladio lets go so he can build the fire back up. "We'll take care of you."

"It's what we're here for," Ignis says from Noctis' other side. Noctis turns his head—gods, it feels like he's trying to move through syrup, this sucks—in time to see Ignis tug his belt unbuckled. His gloves are already gone.

"Whoa, whoa, hang on," Prompto says. "You can't do that now, look at him!"

"That's precisely _why_ I'm doing it now," Ignis says. He doesn't sound pleased at all, even as he's pulling his cock out. "He's going to need assistance to recover."

"It's okay," Noctis says. He tries to put a reassuring hand on Prompto's knee, misses, and has to let Prompto steady him so he doesn't fall over. "Can't really help this time though, sorry."

"It's fine," Ignis says, but he doesn't mean _it's actually fine_ , he means _it's not fine and I'm doing it anyway_. Noctis has been able to tell the difference for years. 

He's not having an easy time of it right now, though. He's stroking himself steadily but he's not really getting hard. And that's never been an issue before—hell, he loves it when he's the one taking a turn at helping Noctis out—so what's the problem this time? Is the other guys being there? Is it Noctis being so messed up?

"Can we... make it easier for you?" Noctis asks. It takes a frustrating amount of effort to get the words to come out clear.

Ignis makes a pained noise. "Please don't strain yourself, Noct. You've done plenty tonight."

Gladio gets up from the renewed fire. "C'mere, Iggy, lemme give you a hand."

Oh. That's new. Noctis watches, desperate not to miss this, as Gladio steps up behind Ignis and wraps both arms around him. One big hand splays across Ignis' chest, just holding him in place, and the other slides down to take hold of his cock.

"Holy shit," Prompto whispers, which is about how Noctis feels about it too. Clearly the others being around is _not_ the problem: Ignis leans back against Gladio, eyes closed, one hand holding on tight to Gladio's forearm. They look _so_ hot together and Noctis is absolutely going to have a killer boner over it as soon as his energy levels come back out of the negatives.

Gladio nuzzles at Ignis' nape, pushing his collar out of the way to get at his skin, and then he bites down hard. Ignis moans, his back arching, thrusting into Gladio's fist. Noctis' mouth waters.

"Have they been together this whole time?" Prompto asks.

"Dunno," Noctis murmurs. He's not sure if it's sexier to think they've been discreetly fucking for ages, or to think they just have good enough chemistry that they're instantly this hot together. "Awesome, though."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Prompto shifts behind him so Noctis is leaning back against his chest and they both have a good angle to watch. From the sound of Prompto's shaky breathing against his ear, Noctis would bet he's getting hard too. Well, good. It's going to take more than one dose of "vital essence" to make Noctis feel better after the fights they've just had.

Gladio's saying something to Ignis now, too low for Noctis to hear, his lips moving right next to Ignis' ear. Whatever it is, it's working—Ignis is hard, trembling, gasping for breath, and fuck, Noctis wants some of that. He whines, too exhausted and too needy to plead in words, and Ignis' eyes snap open, fixed on him. Noctis licks his lips.

Ignis sucks in a sharp breath through bared teeth. "Hold him steady, please, Prompto," he says, pushing out of Gladio's arms to bring his cock close enough. Prompto steadies Noctis with a gloved hand wrapped around his jaw and that's hot too, even before Ignis feeds Noctis his cock. Noctis moans as it fills his mouth, closing his eyes and relaxing between his friends. They're going to take care of him. All he has to do is let it happen, Ignis' cock sliding over his tongue and Prompto's wiry strength holding him still.

"Damn, that looks hot," Prompto says from right over Noctis' shoulder. Probably sorry he doesn't have a hand free to go for his camera. "Never gotten to be this close up when you're sucking dick before, those cheekbones are killer. Bet it's good, huh. You like how Iggy tastes?"

"Mmmn," Noctis agrees, and Ignis makes a tiny choked sound, cock pulsing on Noctis' tongue. A bitter drop of precome smears his palate and he moans again, even that faint taste enough to make him realize how much he craves more.

"Yeah, you're getting there," Gladio purrs. "You got this, Iggy, you'd do anything he needs, wouldn't you? Just feel how slick and hot his mouth is, and remember your king needs to drink your come."

Ignis makes one of the most desperate noises Noctis has ever heard, muffled like he's trying to stifle it but he can't quite. His thrusts are quick and shallow and it tastes like salt and Noctis whines again because he's so tired he hurts all over and he's missing out on how much fun this could be and he wants Ignis to fix it, _please_.

"Yes," Ignis gasps, " _Noct_ —" And he's doing the thing where he puts so much feeling into a single word that it's almost too much to stand, and then he's coming, bitter heat filling Noctis' mouth. Noctis swallows it desperately, knowing how badly he needs this, craving the relief it offers. He can feel it almost instantly, like a potion washing through his system except soothing the bone-deep ache of exhaustion that no doctored energy drink ever seems to touch. He sucks until there's none left, until Ignis flinches and he realizes he's probably making it uncomfortable.

"Thank you," he says first thing when he lets Ignis go.

"My pleasure," Ignis says weakly. "I hope it helped."

Noctis licks his lips. "It's a really good start. I think I'm gonna need a lot more to get all the way back to normal, though." He squeezes Prompto's thigh. "Prompto, you're up."

"Whoa, holy shit, like, in front of, okay," Prompto says, disentangling himself awkwardly so he can stand up. Noctis can sit up under his own power now, swaying only a little, but it's still nice when Ignis comes to kneel behind him and steady him with warm, careful hands.

"Like this?" Ignis asks, his hands on Noctis' shoulders as Prompto starts to unbutton. 

Noctis turns his head and stretches back to kiss Ignis' cheek. "Hold me," he says, which is one of those orders he's pretty sure Ignis will be happy to comply with.

Ignis wraps his arms around Noctis' middle, one hand sliding up under his shirt, and yeah, that's better. Noctis strokes his arm to reassure him that was good and he's grateful for it, for this, for all of their help.

"You gonna want all of us?" Gladio asks, squeezing the bulge in his pants.

"Hell yeah," Noctis says. "Save that for me." The way Gladio moans feels like a victory.

Noctis turns back to Prompto, who's watching him with that little awed expression he gets when he thinks he's out of his league. But he has his cock out and he's hard and Noctis tries to reach for him, still shaky but better.

"Come on," Noctis says. "Gimme a taste."

"You got it," Prompto says. "Always here for you." He steps up close, straddling Noctis' thighs so he can get into position. Noctis opens his mouth wide, leaning in to meet him, and Prompto's cock fills his mouth.

He _can_ move a little more now, but one of the great things about Prompto is he won't mind if Noctis doesn't. Sure, he'll give him crap about it ( _I swear, sometimes I think you'd like to just sleep through people having sex with you_ ) but he's okay with doing all the work. Noctis tongues the slit and looks up at him, moaning to encourage him to get started. 

"I'm on it," Prompto reassures him. He pulls back just slightly and pushes back in, steady shallow thrusts that make Noctis' lips and tongue feel warm and sensitive. Ignis' breathing stutters against Noctis' nape. Kind of a learning experience for all of them, watching each other. 

Gladio says, "You can go deeper than that if you want. He can take it." 

"Fuck, dude," Prompto says. His hand cups Noctis' face, careful. "Really?"

"Mmn," Noctis answers, squeezing Prompto's thigh with one hand. Really. 

It's almost _easier_ to take it deep when he's exhausted. Like the fight goes out of his reflexes, only he needs to not ever say it like that to any of the guys or they'll hate themselves. But it really is easier to relax, to just let his mouth be open and soft as Prompto fucks in a little deeper. He's making soft hungry noises almost constantly by now, encouraging Prompto to give it to him, making sure all of them know that even if he's too tired and wobbly to help out, he's into this.

"Ready for more?" Prompto asks shakily. Noctis moans, pushing himself forward to get all of Prompto's cock down his throat. He's so ready. Prompto practically _yelps_ when his cock hits the back of Noctis' throat, and as Noctis pulls back he's coming, hot and thick on Noctis' tongue and _exactly_ what he needs. Noctis swallows, hungry, and licks at Prompto's cock one more time as he pulls out.

This is helping so much. His jaw aches a little but he feels almost human again, so much less of a wreck. He leans back against Ignis, smiling faintly.

"Damn, you look pleased with yourself," Prompto says.

"Like the cat who's gotten the cream," Ignis adds.

"Ugh, shut up," Noctis says, trying not to laugh. "In case you guys hadn't noticed, this is really hot, and I'm _almost_ feeling better enough to enjoy it."

"Sounds like I got what you need," Gladio says, and he's unzipping and he sounds so smug but Noctis can't really be annoyed.

"So come on and give it to me, then," he says instead.

Gladio shakes his head. "You got no manners at all," he says, but he's stepping up to offer Noctis his dick so whatever, he can run his mouth as much as he wants.

Noctis' jaw protests pretty much immediately at how wide Gladio's cock stretches it open, but he kinda doesn't mind. It's the good kind of ache, the kind that means he's going to get more of what he needs. He moans, leaning into it, looking up to watch Gladio watching him. Gladio rocks his hips, pushing his cock deeper, and Noctis flinches back reflexively, his teeth scraping flesh for just a second. Fortunately, in addition to being the guy he's most likely to choke on, Gladio's also the guy who's most likely to enjoy it if that means some accidental roughness, and he just groans and thrusts again.

Ignis is still holding him, stroking his skin under his shirt, fingertips trailing up far enough to brush a nipple and make him shiver. Prompto is watching, sucking in an audible breath when Gladio fists a hand in Noctis' hair. Noctis feels like his body is slowly waking up again, sensations sharpening, his skin tingling and warm.

He pulls back, holding Gladio at bay with one hand, so he can get his mouth free long enough to ask, "Can you guys go again?"

"Seriously?" Prompto says. "I mean, hell yes, but seriously?"

"If you want it, always," Ignis says.

"I want it," Noctis says. He licks his lips, feeling daring. Hungry. "Open me up? That way I can have two of you at once."

Ignis moans like he was trying to stifle it and didn't quite manage. "Anything you need."

"That's not something I need," Noctis says, to make sure they're all on the same page here. "It's something I _want_."

"We've created a monster," Gladio says, but he sounds impressed.

There's a quick break there while they help him get comfortable, where Ignis gets him out of his boots and his pants and Prompto drags a folded-up blanket out of the tent so he won't be kneeling right on the stone. It's sweet. It's good, being with people who want to take care of him.

Still, he's impatient to get back to the good part, and he's reaching for Gladio "C'mere, your monster's still hungry."

"Fuck," Gladio says, and slips the thick length of his cock back into Noctis' mouth. Noctis spreads his knees apart to give Ignis room to get started and braces his hands on Gladio's thighs for balance. A couple of strokes later Ignis' fingers slide into the crack of his ass, slick and teasing. Noctis moans as his cock twitches at the touch, _finally_ starting to react to how sexy all of this is.

Ignis presses two fingers into him, slow but steady, not stopping until they're in deep just the way he likes it. Noctis leans into Gladio's cock and hums in contentment. They've got him. He's going to be fine. Ignis' free hand curls around his hip to hold him in place while those clever fingers stroke his prostate and send little jolts of sensation dancing through his nerves. He shivers, rocking his hips to ask for more.

"Damn, dude," Prompto says. "You make a really good case for getting your ass played with. Yet another thing Iggy's great at, huh?"

"Mm-hmm," Noctis agrees, trying to get Gladio's cock a little further down his throat.

Ignis kisses the back of his neck. "You flatter me. I'm just doing my best to provide for your needs."

That's such bullshit but Noctis can't argue convincingly when he has a mouthful of dick. He clenches down around Ignis' fingers and whines. Gladio gets a good grip on his hair and starts fucking his mouth for real, fast and rough enough that it shouldn't take him too long. Good. One more mouthful and Noctis should be in good enough shape to start actually participating. He rocks between them and lets himself just sink into the sensations and when Gladio comes, pumping it hot and thick over his tongue, it almost catches him by surprise. He swallows, though, taking it all, letting the relief swim through his system.

Gladio pulls out, wiping a trail of spit off Noctis' chin with his thumb. "Getting better?"

"Yeah, think I'm about ready to join the party finally." Noctis looks back over his shoulder. "Hey, you had the crappiest first round, so you should get to pick how you want round two," he says. "I want you to have a good time, too. You rather fuck me or get an actually good blowjob?"

Ignis gives him that tiny pleased smile he likes so much. "I would love a chance to properly enjoy your mouth."

"You are the classiest guy at this gangbang, hands down," Prompto says.

"I hope that doesn't come as a surprise."

Noctis rolls his eyes. Ignis has to be feeling better about all this if he's making stupid sex puns. "Okay, get up, then. Come give me your cock so I forget to exile you for having a terrible sense of humor."

"Heaven forbid," Ignis says mildly. He slips his fingers out and gets up.

So he's got dibs on Noctis' mouth, and Gladio came like thirty seconds ago so he's going to need a minute, which means Noctis looks at Prompto next. "So, you wanna try my ass?"

"Um," Prompto says. "Yes? Gladio's right, we really have created a monster."

"And you love it," Noctis says. "C'mon, you in?"

"Not yet, but give me thirty seconds," Prompto says.

"I'm going to exile all of you," Noctis says, and doesn't mean it even a little.

"No you're not," Gladio says. "Then where would you get all the dick you need?"

"You're the worst," Noctis informs him.

"We can decide who's the worst later," Ignis says, before Gladio can retort. "Right now we all have better things to do." By which Noctis is pretty sure he actually means he'd like that blowjob now, thanks, and really that's hard to argue with.

Prompto kneels behind Noctis on the blanket, running warm hands up his back. "Okay, let's do this."

"There's lube there beside your left knee," Ignis says. He has one hand on Noctis' cheek and he's holding his cock just out of reach, and Noctis' mouth is watering.

"I just... slick up and go?" Prompto asks.

"This time, yeah," Noctis says. "The warm-up Ignis gave me was enough that I'll be fine."

"Cool," Prompto says. "Okay." He shifts closer. Noctis reaches down to hold himself spread open to make it easy, and Prompto swears quietly like he can't believe it. The head of his cock presses against Noctis' ass and then presses _in_ , slick and hard and hot, and Noctis moans.

"Yeah," he says, "yeah, yeah, good, fill me up," as Prompto slides all the way in. "Fuck yeah." He looks up at Ignis, raising his eyebrows.

"It's so good to see you recovering," Ignis says. And then before Noctis can bug him to get on with it, he does, taking the tiny step closer that lets him press his cock to Noctis' lips.

It's so much better this time. Noctis opens his mouth, laps at the head hungrily, and leans in to let it slide onto his tongue. He seals his lips around it and closes his eyes to just savor this for a second, the fact that he's kneeling between two of his closest friends to take both their cocks, with a third watching and ready to step in as soon as he has a hole free. He's recovered enough to be hard for this and now he gets to enjoy it for a while.

Prompto's hands wrap around his hips and he starts to thrust, carefully at first but then harder as he gets used to it. He moans, and curses against the back of Noctis' neck, and the heat and friction is so good.

And that's not even all of it, because at the same time that he's getting fucked, Noctis also gets to have Ignis hot and hard on his tongue. Ignis threads his fingers into Noctis' hair, not pulling the way Gladio would, just holding on, like he needs an anchor when Noctis is making him feel this good. Noctis moans around him, sliding down on his length to feel it drag across his tongue, pulling back to suck gently on the head. 

Sometimes sex will make Noctis feel like he's sort of drifting, like time goes a little fuzzy and all that matters is the rhythmic slide of the cock inside him. And it turns out having cocks in him both ways at once makes it _really easy_ to hit that point. He rocks between Ignis and Prompto, into this but not desperate yet, just loving the way they stretch him out and fill him up and make him hard and needy and hot.

He's not sure how long it's been when he gets back into his head enough to realize that Prompto's moans and curses are getting more desperate, his thrusts faster and harder. "Fuck, please," he says, "oh gods—"

"Getting real close, aren't you?" Gladio asks, hoarse and hungry like he's recovered and ready to do a lot more than watch. Noctis tries to glance over, can't really see what he's doing. "Gonna pump a load of come in there and get him slick for me?"

Prompto makes a strangled noise and really Noctis has to agree. "Y-yeah, you want my sloppy seconds, big guy?"

"You know it," Gladio says. "Fill him up, get him good and wet."

Noctis whines, dropping a hand to grab hold of Prompto's and squeeze hard. "I got you," Prompto reassures him, "you're the hottest goddamn thing, Noct, I'm gonna, _oh_ ," and he shoves his cock in as deep as it'll go, shuddering against Noctis' back, and a warm rush of energy washes through Noctis, lifting him up like the swell of a wave. He moans, basking in the sheer liquid pleasure of it.

"Oh, Noct," Ignis says, cupping his face in one hand, this almost awed tone of voice. "You're so good."

Noctis looks up at him, pulling back to be able to smile. "You too," he says. "All of you. This feels great." And that's about enough not sucking cock for now, so he leans back in to take it.

"Wow," Prompto says softly. And then, "Guess you probably want me to get out of your way, huh?"

"I'd appreciate it," Gladio agrees.

Prompto shifts, pulling out, and he groans in satisfaction as his cock slips free. "FYI we can do that again any time you want, okay," he says, and Noctis has to laugh.

"Mm-hmm," he agrees, making Ignis moan. Then Prompto is getting up from behind him and Gladio's taking his place. Noctis spreads his knees a little further apart as one of Gladio's big warm hands settles on his ass.

"How you doing, Noct? You ready to take more?"

Noctis reaches back to get a hand on Gladio's thigh and try to pull him closer. It's not like he'd have much chance of moving Gladio even with both hands and decent leverage, but he doesn't actually need to. All he has to do is communicate _hurry up and fuck me already_ , and he's pretty sure that idea gets across just fine.

"Right, I got you, gimme just a sec." The sound of the flip-top bottle opening, a slick squelching noise, and then the blunt fat head of Gladio's cock is pressing against Noctis' hole.

He pushes, and the stretch makes Noct groan softly as Gladio's cock spreads him open, but it's good, just edging up toward too much and not quite over the line. He can barely take it but he _can_ take it and that's just what he wants. Ignis holds still, letting him get used to it for a minute, as Gladio rocks into him with short thrusts, opening him up a little deeper each time.

When he's all the way in at last Gladio pauses, getting a good grip on Noctis' hips, and probably he and Ignis do the thing where they share a really significant look and then spring into action simultaneously. Their rhythms match up instantly, pulling almost all the way out and then filling him deep, and this is going to wreck him and Noctis loves it. He holds onto them both, a hand on Ignis' thigh and the other on Gladio's wrist, and whimpers for more. Gladio's done this enough that he can find the best angle without needing much feedback, and he does it now and Noctis shudders all over, his cock throbbing between his thighs.

"Fuck, you're hot like this," Gladio says. "So full of cock and just loving it, aren't you? Right where you wanna be, spit-roasted and squirming, taking all the cock you can handle."

Feeding Gladio's oversized ego is a terrible idea but Noctis moans anyway, because he's right, this is so fucking hot. They fuck him in time, pinning him between them, and he'd be rocking into it except he doesn't even _have_ to, they're getting him just right. Gladio slides one callused hand around to take hold of his cock and he makes a desperate sound that gets muffled by Ignis pushing down his throat.

"Go ahead," Ignis says, almost steady. "Take what you need. We're here for you."

With everything they're doing for him this isn't going to take long at all. Noctis moans at each thrust as Ignis' cock slides down his throat and Gladio's pushes up his ass, as Gladio's hand works his cock just hard enough, just right—he's tensing up now, as much as he can with something that big inside him, breathing fast and harsh. All he can think about is hot friction and fullness and the sweet ache as his balls start to draw tight.

"Close," Gladio says against his nape, and at first Noctis thinks it's a question until he goes on, "gonna fill you up, think that'll finish you off? Getting another hot load of come up your ass?"

Noctis clutches at his arm, whining, and when Gladio lets go he can feel it—the pulse of the thick cock buried in his ass, and then the spreading, breathtaking warmth of the energy transfer. And that's what pushes him over the edge in turn, his nerves singing with heat and light and power, his whole body shaking as he comes with a muffled cry.

Ignis pulls back to free his mouth and Noctis gasps for breath. "Had enough?" Ignis asks gently.

Noctis glares up at him, grabbing him by the open waistband of his pants so he can't step away. "Don't you dare back off now. I want to take care of you too." His voice is hoarse and thick in his throat. "You're not going anywhere until you come for me."

"I'm yours," Ignis says, sounding almost as hoarse as Noctis does with much less excuse.

"So get back here," Noctis says, pulling him in close and taking in his cock.

Ignis makes a noise that was probably supposed to be a word and holds on tight to Noctis' shoulder, his breathing fast and loud in the late-night quiet. Noctis would swear he can feel Prompto and Gladio watching, quiet and holding still and nearly as focused as he is. He takes Ignis' cock deep, working it just past that point in his throat where it's really hard to handle, where the muscles contract by reflex and Ignis sobs at the way that squeezes the head of his cock.

When Noctis pulls back enough to be able to tongue the head, he tastes precome, and Ignis' grip on hs shoulder tightens almost too much. He opens his eyes and looks up, meeting Ignis' gaze and sucking hard, and that's it, too much for even Ignis to hold out any longer than that. His cock throbs and spurts onto Noctis' tongue and Noctis swallows, dizzy with the surge of energy that follows.

Finally Noctis pulls back, licking Ignis one more time as he lets go. "Okay. _Now_ I've had enough."

"Easy. Up you go," Gladio says, steadying Noctis with hands on his hips, helping him lift himself off Gladio's softening cock. "Look at you, running a damn sex marathon."

"You finally found a workout I like," Noctis retorts. He sits down hard on the blanket, sore and a mess and completely content. 

Ignis sinks down to sit beside Noctis. "Feeling better?"

"I feel great," Noctis says. "I bet we could try Costlemark again tomorrow. We know what to expect now, it'd go way better."

"What?" Prompto yelps. "No, no way, we totally need to level up before we try that again."

"Prompto's right," Gladio says, and Noctis doesn't miss the startled look of delight that crosses Prompto's face. "We're going to want more experience and better gear before we give that another shot."

"Fine, you win," Noctis says. "How about this part, though? I think we did pretty good at this part."

"I admit I was worried at first," Ignis says. "But it does seem to have come to a satisfying conclusion."

"Except you're still making stupid puns," Noctis says.

"The one vice I can't help," Ignis answers with a little smile. He leans over and Noctis meets him for a kiss, which is kind of both sweet and hot, when obviously Ignis knows where his mouth has just been. It's a deep kiss but gentle, and it feels good against his tender, swollen mouth.

It wouldn't feel right to kiss just Ignis and not anyone else, so when he pulls back Noctis looks at Prompto next. "Yeah?" Prompto says, and scoots over into kissing distance. He's a little sloppier than Ignis, his mouth hot and lush, and it's nice.

And when Noctis pulls back from _that_ kiss, Gladio says, "Saving the best for last, huh?" and reaches for him.

Even Gladio kisses him more gently than usual, a hand cupped against his cheek, thumb brushing his cheekbone. They're probably all pretty worn out, between fighting in Costlemark and then helping him out afterward.

Noctis sits back on his heels. "You guys are the best." He stretches, arms raised overhead, and looks around at them. "So. Bedtime?"

"Past time," Ignis agrees.

They gather up all their stuff and crawl into the tent, and even though cleaning up and changing clothes is awkward in that little space, somehow tonight nobody catches a stray elbow. They pull the sleeping bags together and stretch out, Noctis and Prompto in the middle, Gladio and Ignis on either side of them, and they all scoot in pretty close together because the nights get chilly sometimes. Gladio is a warm solid wall at Noctis' back. All that could be pretty normal, something that happens any night when they're in the tent instead of a motel. But then he notices that Prompto's head is pillowed on Ignis' arm, and when Gladio reaches over him it's to rest a hand on Prompto's hip, which Ignis then reaches for to interlace their fingers. And that hasn't happened before.

It's a good development, though. Noctis closes his eyes, safe and comfortable with his closest friends, his body light and warm through from all the energy they've given him. Maybe they can do this again when it's not an emergency. Maybe next time the other guys will get more into each other, too, so he can watch. Maybe they should get a room at the Leville and take their time someplace comfortable. Maybe all of the above.

Noctis falls asleep imagining that, surrounded by men he loves, drifting into very pleasant dreams.


End file.
